


Make Chemical Weapons, Not War

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someone</i> has to clear up Dr Frankland's lab after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Chemical Weapons, Not War

There was a lot of clearing up to do after Dr Frankland's death, and it somehow didn't surprise Jacqui Stapleton that it was her having to do it. It was only the prospect of using her as a guinea pig, after all, that had persuaded Major Barrymore to keep her on at Baskerville.

But maybe _this_ research was what Frankland's paperwork claimed it was: anti-viral hand sanitiser. She'd had the stuff on her skin for an hour now, and she hadn't had hives or hallucinations. She checked her watch; almost time for her counselling session.

Having Dr Mortimer – Louise – here was another of Major Barrymore's clever plans. Stop her talking about what she'd learned from Henry Knight _and_ surreptitiously check that no-one else at Baskerville was barking. Good to have more women around the lab, Jacqui reckoned.

Her fingers tingled as she shook Louise's hand, and she heard a surprised gasp from her. Jacqui felt her pulse racing as she gazed into Louise's warm, dark, gorgeous eyes.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Jacqui?"

"Gay bomb," she said. "Hypothetical chemical weapon with strong same-sex aphrodisiac effect."

"Hypothetical?"

"Maybe Frankland cracked it."

"We'll need to experiment," Louise gasped, rubbing her face against Jacqui's palm. "Thoroughly."

"Yes," Jacqui breathed. "But I think we should sanitize the research results before we give them to Major Barrymore."


End file.
